Sir Lore
Sir Lore is one of the four council members to King Frake of Rightia. He has at least 4 daughters. History Before he was a councillor, Sir Lore was a member of Rightia's Police. He was part of the case involving Tania Bellfont, Captain, and Councillor Norwood. However, he decided to call for help from Grimoire Moriss. Incidentally, on the same day his wife gave birth to one of his daughters. (This means that if DW3 took place 17 years before Adam and Eva, Lore would have had 3 children when he was either 18 or 19. Also, his children are all around 18 years old). Personality Sir Lore is a highly intelligent and thoughtful person. However he often has trouble settling disputes among his daughters, of which four are known. Appearance Sir Lore wears a purple robe and has turquoise colored hair. He also wears a gold and brown inlaid garb and an odd hat which is brown with red and orange lines along the edges. Synopsis Medieval Cop - Season 1 The True Monster Sir Lore is at the Royal Court for the trial of Mr. Snuggles and is bored to death by Polly's long speech. He and the other councillors are talking absentmindedly as he wraps up his case. When Polly is finally finished, the councillors vote, with all four saying the dragon is guilty. Frake is about to pronounce the dragon guilty, but suddenly Dregg and Tride rush in with new evidence. However, the King says that the trial has already ended. He starts saying the verdict a second time, when suddenly Sir Lore decides to change his vote to "not guilty." Lore says that if there is new evidence about the case, it is their duty as a civilized nation to hear it out. Madam Raven agrees and also changes her vote, so the trial continues. When Dregg successfully proves that Crowal is the true murderer, he and everyone else in the courtroom are surprised and impressed. The Princess And The Grump After Princess Sarah is kidnapped, Frake is worried out of his mind in the Royal Court. Icelot and the four councillors try to calm him down, and eventually succeed. Frake asks whether anyone has useful information, to no avail. Suddenly, Dregg barges in and explains everything he knows about the culprit, Eva. Gru and Tira also arrive with more information. Dregg speaks with the King about the parchment, and he allows Dregg to question the councillors. Lore and his three colleagues are taken to a separate room by Icelot to be interrogated by Dregg and Felicia. Dregg informs the councillors that they will be voting on who they think is the culprit. Raven, Lore, and Eisen think the idea is ridiculous, but Abbott convinces them that it will help, so they vote. Felicia reads off the ballots, and one of them says guilty. As a result, the investigation continues, and Dregg questions all four councillors. During his testimony, Sir Lore says that he went to King Frake to inform him about the day's events, then went directly to the Royal Court. He also says that although his wife has a good relationship with Queen Bella, he isn't directly involved. Trivia * Lore actually comments on how he has 3 daughters when he is about 18 and about the hell he is going to go through when they are teenagers. Around 17 years later, when his daughters are teenagers, he demonstrates difficulty settling disputes between his daughters. Category:Characters Category:Councillors Category:Rightia Category:DeathWish Category:Officer